


Avoiding mistakes

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Gen, I wrote this instead of sleeping again, Quirin is an overprotective dad, this fanfictions was just my way to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: What if Varian didn't try to capture the princess or steal the sunflower, but instead managed to free his father with his alchemy?





	Avoiding mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the fanfiction I promised yesterday. It's allitly shitty, and might not be all that logical. I just wrote it in the middle of the night.
> 
> I just thought what if Varian didn't try to catch Rapunzel, but instead found a way to help his father with his alchemy, avoiding all of the disasters.
> 
> I'm from Ukraine, sorry if there are some mistakes. I hope you will like this shitty fanfiction. HAVE A NICE DAY!

Finally. Finally. Yes! He was trying to find a way to free his father for so long! And he finally succeeded. He didn’t need anybody’s help. He did it by himself.

All he needed was the remainings of the moonflower that he found in his father’s hidden chest. He didn’t know how or why it was there, but it was enough to use it for him to create a chemical that can melt this rocks.

“Daddy!” Varian rushed to his father and embraced him in a bear hug.

Quirin was a little disoriented, and couldn’t quite understand what was happening. The only thing he saw is his son clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Y-You’re ok. You’re ok. I-I actually did it.” Quirin’s heart broke, hearing his son sounding so desperate and lost. 

He looked at the letter in his hands, and the last memories he had crushed him like a ton of bricks. He remembered everything. But most importantly he remembered the sad and terrified, but determined look in Varian eyes as he promised to get help.

The same Varian, who now sobbed on his shoulder. 

“Varian…” He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He just hugged back.

“I-I thought I won’t be a-able to d-do it.” It broke Quirin’s heart hearing his son like that. He literally never heard him like that.

“It’s ok Varian. Everything is ok now.” The only thing he could do is rub his child’s back and whisper soothing thing in his ear.

After awhile Varian pulled away. “I’m so glad.” 

“How long have I been in those rocks anyway?” Varian tensed a little, remembering all of the time he cried himself to sleep, all of the time he had to shut the door to all of the people who asked about his father.

“Around 3 months.” Maybe it wasn’t that long, but for them it was a really big amount of time.

“How did you even break these rocks?” Curiosity took over Quirin, as he looked over at the remainings of rocks.

Varian stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Power of alchemy.” 

Quirin smiled warmly at Varian. “Well, that’s really impressive.” 

The boy’s eyes lit up with pure joy. Finally his dad was impressed. All of the years of trying to do it, finally paid off.

Quirin on the other hand really felt pride burn in him. It’s not like you can find a fourteen year old boy intelligent enough to create a chemical that can destroy something unbreakable. 

When he looked around, he realized that laboratory was a total mess. Shelves once full of chemicals, is now almost empty.

Definitely there was a tension between the two of them. So much happened, and Quirin had so much to tell his boy. 

Just as Quirin opened his mouth, someone banged on the door. 

“Come out you little brat! Tell us where the hell is Quirin!” Quirin frowned deeply at the harsh voice. He wasn’t happy how the man addressed his son either. 

He wasn’t really surprised that villagers were curious about him, but was it really necessary to try to break their door. The man clearly sounded angry. 

Quirin turned around to ask Varian about it, but was thrown off guard by his child’s terrified look. He looked like he was ready to run and hide anywhere, just to get away, and his breathing started to pick up.

“Woah son. Calm down.” The man approached the boy and took his hands in his. He was surprised when Varian flinched a little, but started to calm down. He made a mental note to ask about his hands later.

“I know that you are there! Come out!” Quirin really started to get pissed.

“Hey Varian, wait for me here ok? I will deal with him.” Varian looked like he was about to protest, but nodded nevertheless. There wasn’t anything he could do.

Quirin made his way upstairs and paused before opening the door. He really didn’t want to start an argument with one of the villagers, but if the man outside will keep this up, there won’t be any other choice for him.

He opened the door. And was met with a really angry man, ready to punch someone. When the man saw who opened the door, his eyes grew wide.

“Q-Quirin. It’s really you! Where have you been? There wasn’t any way to contact you. And your good for nothing son won’t tell us either.” To be honest, Quirin was ready to punch the man for his last sentence. How. Dare. He.?

“It’s none of your business.” The man said through gritted teeth and was about to close the door, when he remembered something.

“Tell everyone that I’m back, and that I’m ok. And by the way. Don't. Bother. My. Son. Again.” He said in a deadly tone. Varian particularly saved his life, and Quirin was ready to protect his son whatever the cost.

He shut the door behind him and turned around, planning to head back to basement. But was met with Varian standing near him, looking like he was about to cry again.

“It’s ok Varian. Everything is going to be ok. I’m proud of you.” Varian hugged his father again and cried yet again. But this time, it was more tear of happiness. 

“By the way, can you show me your hands Varian.” The boy stiffened and pulled away. Quirin looked at him suspiciously. All he wanted is to make that his son is ok. Apparently by Varian’s reaction, he wasn’t entirely fine.

“Why would you want to see my hands? I’m fine, nothing is wrong.” Varian really was a terrible liar. Anybody could see when he was lying, that’s why he almost never lied.

“Varian, please. Don't make me worry even more.” Varian sighed in defeat. Hr hesitated a little, before finally taking his gloves off.

Quirin wasn’t ready for what he saw. His son’s arm where red and his skin tissue torn. Angry red wounds started to form. The man didn’t even know what to say.

“D-Don't worry dad. It’s not as bad as it looks like. Sure, chemical burn will leave a few scars, but other than that it’s fine. I treated it almost instantly, just forgot to bandage it.” Varian tried to brush it off, but he wasn’t able to hide his pain, when Quirin touched his hand lightly.

His son literally burned his hands just to find a way to help his father. 

“Son…”

Quirin gently grabbed Varian’s wrist, not touching his wounded hands and led them to the bathroom. Varian didn’t protest. 

They cleaned the hands again, just in case. And Quirin wrapped Varian’s hands also using medicated cream. 

“Hope your hands will get better.” Varian looked at his hands with anticipation and smiled. His father really cared.

Varian yawned, and it finally hit him, that he didn’t sleep for almost 3 days. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Once Varian was safely tucked into bed, he fell asleep almost instantly, mumbling some strange things under his breath.

Quirin smiled seeing his child peacefully sleep. He really looked much younger when he was asleep. He kissed his boy’s forehead and left the room.

“Goodnight Varian. I’m proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated


End file.
